Field of Innocence
by DragonTamer186
Summary: It was nights like these that reminded Kurt of his childhood. Oneshot! Kurtty!


DragonTamer186: I was listening to "Field of Innocence" by Evanescence and this popped into my head and just wouldn't go away. So here's my contribution to the Kurrty fics. Hope it's good.

First Kurrty fic WOOOOOOOOO!!!

Whoa, almost forgot

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, or Evanescence, or their song Field of Innocence (They're not in the story but i'm just covering my ass from the lawyers.)

* * *

It was a dark, windy night as one Nightcrawler, also known to some as Kurt Wagner, sat on the institute's roof. If one had just so happened to be passing by they would have never seen him for his mutation kept him hidden, camouflaged, in the darkness. He had been in that same spot for what seemed liked hours deep in thought. He looked at the now full moon in the cloudless sky. He had lost track of the time, he thought to himself. It must be past midnight now. How long had he been up here? He shook his head of the questions and continued to stare at the moon and all its beauty. Its nights like these that he remembers his childhood.

How he hated his childhood.

"Most kids grew up in a happy home," He thought in a somber tone. A place where they're loved by their family and friends. Hell, even some mutants grew up with loving families. They grew up normal. They were able to have friends. They were told that they would lead fulfilling lives. "Until zhey discovered zheir powers zhat is," He corrected himself. Then everything went to hell for them.

But, for someone like Kurt, he had lived in hell for his entire life. He doubted anyone of the normal looking mutants had to run from a pitchfork and torch carrying mob when they were only 3 years old. He remembers his first beating at the hands of a mob that had caught him. He remembered how he had cried, yelled, kicked, screamed, and punched to free himself. He remembers how much pain he was in. He remembers the way his adopted parents had cried after they found his body, bloody and broken, laying in an alleyway, left to die. He remembers his loving mother's tearful and horror stricken face after they had found him.

But, most of all, he remembered the laughs.

The laughs of the village as they ruthlessly beat him.

It was the laughs that haunted him.

Especially on nights like these. He looked at the beautiful moon again, remembering that it had been a full moon on his birthday. The night when the villagers had decided to take him, and after they ruthlessly beat him, strung him up on a crucifix and burned it.

Laughing and applauding all the while.

"Happy 10th birthday to him." He thought despondantly.

He turned from the moon and looked over the lawn of the institute before becoming lost in his thoughts again, Unaware of the eyes that watched him with sadness.

* * *

Kitty knew Kurt was having nightmares again.

She knew that he would wake up frightened and scared. She also knew that he would try to hide it as always.

She could see right through him.

She could see behind those smiles he pastes on his face. She could see the hurt in his eyes whenever one of the newer students jumped from his appearance. But then he would casually brush it off and plant another fake smile on his face. But Kitty could see when no one was looking how his happy and carefree appearance would drop and deep sadness would envelop him, until someone turned their attention towards him again. Then the mask would come up.

She hated that mask.

She hated that it hid the real Kurt from everyone's view. However she loved the fact that when she or someone else needed to vent he would always be there to listen and support them.

He was their rock.

It was because of this that she took it upon herself to become his rock. Every time he needed to vent she was there for him. She listened and supported him when no one else would. She understood that compared to his life she had it easy. She could understand and accept that and for that Kurt was forever grateful.

She was the only one he let his mask down for.

That's why it came to no surprise to her as when she stepped into his room to check on him he was gone.

But she knew where.

* * *

Kurt smelled and heard her before he saw her.

"Hello Katzchen," He said not surprised to see her there.

She smiled at the use of his nickname for her.

"Hey fuzzy," She said using her favorite nickname for him as she walked towards him. He let a small smile grace his face as he heard that. She sat down in his lap and snuggled closer for warmth. It might have been windy but for him she could stand it. He said nothing but wrapped his arms around her keeping her warm and protected.

For what seemed like a long time neither said anything but their presence spoke volumes to each other. As they sat on the roof of the Xavier Institute together she asked him gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He had replied.

"Will you be okay?" She asked him softly as she turned and stared into his beautiful, golden eyes. He stared back into her deep blue eyes and replied,

"I vill be."

No more words were said as she brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss and after they broke apart for air teleported them to his room and they both slipped into the bed arms still wrapped around each other.

"I love you Kurt." Kitty said staring in his eyes again and using his real so he would know she was serious.

"I love you as vell, Katherine." He said also staring her in the eyes as well as using her real name. As Kitty slowly drifted into dreamland she faintly heard Kurt saying "Danke, Katzchen." She didn't need to ask why he would be telling her thank you as she already knew. Instead she replied "You're welcome, and thank you too my fuzzy elf."

"For vhat?" He asked confused. Why would this angel thank him, a demon?

She faced to him and said "For being you. Fuzzy, blue appearance and all."

Kurt was shocked.

No one had ever said thank you to him for being a demon. But then as they stared into each others eyes he understood that to her it didn't matter what he looked like. All that that mattered was that he was him. A kind, generous, and loyal, (and to her a beautiful soul) person.

They shared a smile and for the first time in his life Kurt felt truly happy to be a fuzzy blue demon.

"No," He thought looking at the sleeping, beautiful girl at his side that accepts him and loves him regardless of what he looks like.

"Not a demon. A regular mutant." He thought to himself as the two lovers fell asleep together knowing that if Logan saw them there would be hell to pay.

But they'd handle that tomorrow.

* * *

So how was it? Was it good?

Yes?

No?

Maybe?

Lobster?

Please R+R


End file.
